User blog:8890SG2/Balancing SFH 2
Here's the final version of how I think SFH 2 should've been balanced. Soldier Class Balances: 1. Severe Nerfs and slight Buffs to the Sniper Class. - Full Auto and Burst Fire Snipers will receive a 10% decrease in damage, rounded up. Semi Auto Snipers will receive a 15% decrease in damage, rounded up. Bolt Action Snipers will receive a 20% decrease in damage, rounded up. All Snipers will no longer have the extra Head-shot damage bonus because ordinary Head-shots are already strong enough. All Snipers (excluding the Barret) will receive a 5% decrease in accuracy, rounded down. Extreme Focus will now occur every 1.5 seconds. Overkill will now only count for Head-shots and Critical Hits; while the excess damage stockpile for Overkill will now reset every time the Player misses their target or reloads their Weapon. Battle Scan will no longer increase the damage enemies take, but will now last four seconds longer. True Stealth will now require one more kill to activate, but will last four seconds longer. Aim-bot will now always land Head-shots and also last four seconds longer. Wall Hack will now last two seconds longer. The ACOG will instead remove the Sniper’s ability to land Critical Hits rather than crippling his Vision Range to Standard. The Barret, the G11, and the G3 will receive a 100% increase in range, rounded up. The Barret will also receive a 10% increase in accuracy, rounded up. - Although these nerfs are severe, it doesn't ruin the Sniper at all. The Sniper's ridiculous damage output will be properly toned down but he will still retain his unique and strong traits such as a 50% increase in Vision Range and being able to deal heavy damage from afar. His Killstreaks’ short durations have also been extended. Don't forget about Passive Skills which add extra damage and Attachments that allow for extra Head-shot and Critical damage, accuracy, or ammo. 2. Massive Buffs and slight Nerfs to the Engineer Class. - SMGs (excluding the UMP and G36C) will receive a 10% increase in damage, rounded down. All Assault Rifles and SMGs will receive a 10% increase in range, rounded up. Assault Rifles (excluding the ARX 160, the Scar, and the QBZ 95) and SMGs (excluding the UMP and the ACR) will receive a 5% increase in accuracy, rounded up. Battle Turret and Rocket Sentry will now last four seconds longer. Battle Turret's and Rocket Sentry's HP will be increased to the Engineer’s standard max HP multiplied by two (max HP of the Engineer's current level). Tesla Coil's rate of fire will be increased to 4.5 rps. Tesla Coil's HP will be increased to the Engineer’s standard max HP multiplied by three (max HP of the Engineer's current level) and will now last two seconds longer. Rocket Sentry will now deal 50% more damage, rounded up; it will now also require one less kill by default. Combat Drone's target range will be increased to 20 feet, last four seconds longer, and will now always shoot in the direction the Player is aiming. Adrenaline will be reduced from increasing fire rate by 15% to 10%. Repair Bots will be slowed down to x2 HP recovery speed, but it will no longer have the three second start up before healing. - Currently, Assault Rifles and most notably SMGs are underwhelming. With their low DPS (being beaten even by pistols) combined with average accuracy and range (with SMGs being mediocre in these aspects), the Engineer isn't able to effectively kill enemies and use his kill-streaks before dying. The Engineer's machines are underwhelming as well. Combat Drone has almost no use due to its very short range, very short duration, low fire rate, horrible inaccuracy (it aims for the closest enemy, even if they’re protected behind a wall) and average damage output. Turrets and Sentries are unrewarding (if you can even get 6 kills for Rocket Sentry before dying) as they have an average damage output and slow aim (most notoriously Rocket Sentry), and can be easily taken out from afar (especially Tesla Coil) and don't last very long either. Tesla Coil deals underwhelming damage, as enemies can easily run through it. Adrenaline's fire rate boost is a little too high. Repair Bots heal too fast (faster than the General’s Regen Boost) but are incapable of healing the Engineer when taking continuous damage such as Fire or Acid. 3. Buffs and Slight Nerfs to the General Class. - Transfusion will now heal HP equivalent to the damage dealt used to finish the opponent. Regen Boost will no longer stop Armor from regenerating. Both Critical Boost and Morale Boost will require one less kill. All of the General’s Killstreaks will now last four seconds longer. Magnums (excluding the .500’s and Thor’s) will receive a 5% increase in range, rounded down. Magnums (excluding the .500’s and Thor’s) will receive a 5% increase in accuracy, rounded down. The Raging Bull’s will receive a 30% (rather than 5%) increase in accuracy, rounded down. The Fast Hands Skill will be slowed down by 0.5 seconds. The Full Auto Skill will no longer boost the General’s fire rate. - The General is a very useful class - that is if you can support your team with your Killstreaks. The General has the second lowest HP of all classes (only slightly better than Sniper's) and his Magnums have sub-par range and accuracy (far out-classed by pistols). His kill-streaks' durations are very short and the General usually doesn't live long enough to activate Critical Boost and most notably Morale Boost. With these buffs, the General will finally be able to effectively support his team. 4. Buffs and Nerfs to the Mercenary Class. - The IAR and Minigun will receive a 15% increase in range, rounded down. The remaining Machine Guns (excluding the Cerberus) will receive a 5% increase in range, rounded down. Explosives (including the Sheep Canon and the Dooty Launcher) will receive a 10% increase in damage, rounded up. Rocket Launchers (including the Sheep Canon, excluding the Commando) and Grenade Launchers (including the Dooty Launcher) will receive a 10% increase in range, rounded up. No Sweat will no longer provide immunity to self-inflicted damage. Surge will now only reduce damage taken and increase damage dealt by 20%. Bloodthirst will only recover HP equal to half of the damage dealt. Death Wizard will now require one less kill, but it will no longer increase rate of fire (if it even does in the first place). All of the Mercenary’s Killstreaks will now last four seconds longer. - Most Machine Guns are almost never used due to their poor accuracy coupled with short range. Grenade Launchers are notorious for being difficult to aim with while dealing underwhelming damage for an explosive. They also tend to vanish in midair when fired from high above the ground due to exhausting their short range. Rocket Launchers share a similar problem in which they can be seen vanishing before reaching their opponent due to their short range. Rocket Launchers are incapable of OHKO'ing armored enemies; a reward that a Weapon with terrible accuracy, average range, and a massive reload time should naturally have without the need of Sacrificing HP or reducing Explosive Radius. No Sweat is too strong in the sense that it allows the user to fire at point-blank range with an Explosive (causing a double explosion) while taking no recoil. Surge’s Attack and Defense boosts are slightly too high. Bloodthirst’s extreme healing ability makes the Mercenary immortal (except against OHKO's such as Shotguns and Snipers). The Mercenary usually doesn’t live long enough to activate Death Wizard and his Killstreaks’ durations are rather short. 5. Nerfs and Buffs to the Juggernaut Class. - Booby Trap will now deal damage equal to half of the Juggernaut’s standard max HP (max HP of the Juggernaut's current level), effectively boosting the power to a reasonable amount and allowing it to kill weakened opponents; it will now have a five second cooldown between each use instead of only being usable once per life; its explosion's range will also be increased to match those of Rocket Launchers. Reflective Plating will now properly reflect projectiles (it does not work). Combustion will now affect enemies from 6 feet away. Combustion and Corrosion will now require one less kill. All of the Juggernaut’s Killstreaks will now last twelve seconds. Flamethrower, Cobra, Nitrogen Gun, and Zeus will receive a 50% increase in range, rounded up. Flamethrower and Cobra will have their active frames increased and their hitboxes adjusted to prevent them from missing the opponent even when they are visually hitting them. Flamethrower will also receive a 30% increase in damage, rounded down. Jackhammer and Neostead will receive a 5% increase in damage, rounded up. Full Auto, Semi Auto, and Burst Fire Shotguns will receive a 10% decrease in range, rounded down. The R870 will now hold one more round, boosting its normal clip from 6 to 7. Pump Action Shotguns will receive a 10% decrease in range, rounded up. Pump Action Shotguns will receive a 10% decrease in accuracy, rounded down. The proper voice clip will now play whenever an enemy Juggernaut uses Sub Zero (it currently plays the Juggernaut’s growl instead of the HQ’s warning). - The Juggernaut is meant to be a powerhouse in close range. However, Shotguns that have an increased range (especially Pump Action ones) and are equipped with a long barrel increase its range to the point of surpassing most Assault Rifles’ and SMGs’ ranges. Shotguns also have rather good accuracy for their range (especially Pump Action ones) and can easily land all hits on their opponent. Elementals are notorious for their very short range (most notably the Flamethrower and Cobra due to their awkward hitbox placements and timings) and are among the worst Weapons in the game. The Juggernaut’s Passive Skills and Killstreaks are also among the worst in the game, either due to having underwhelming power (Booby Trap)/effect (Elemental Killstreaks) or not even working at all (Reflective Plating, Static Field). Other Balances and Fixes: 1. Other Weapon Balances. - Single Fire Pistols will receive a 10% decrease in damage, rounded down. The USP's fire rate will be increased by 5%, rounded up. The Automag will receive a 5% increase in accuracy and fire rate, rounded up. Full Auto and Burst Fire Pistols will receive a 10% increase in range and (excluding the MP9 and PP2000) accuracy, rounded up. Raffica will now hold one more round, boosting its normal clip from 20 to 21. Throwing Knives will now deal 40% less damage rounded down. Long range Melee Weapons will only have a range of 4 ft (5 ft Melees are too disjointed, meaning they hit enemies even if the attack visually doesn’t reach them). Short range Melee Weapons will receive a 10% increase in fire rate, rounded down. Katana’s reflection window will be shortened to match the hitbox's active frames (the current reflection window lingers for too long, allowing bullets to be reflected even after the hitbox finishes). Melee Weapons will have their hitboxes adjusted to fix blindspots (the attack misses even though it visually hits the opponent). Bouncing Weapons will now properly shoot through walls when under the effect of Wall Hack (Throwing Knives and most Grenades currently can’t pass through walls even when Wall Hack is active; this makes them nearly useless in the Hackers Challenge). Incendiary and Corrosive Perfect Weapons will have their 5% chance to inflict status boosted to 7%, while Nitrogen and EMP Perfect Weapons will have their 8% chance to inflict status boosted to 9%. Magic Wand will receive a 10% increase in range, rounded up. 2. Damage Multiplier Nerfs. - Head-shots will now only deal x1.3 damage. Critical Hits will now only deal x1.2 damage. The Body hurtbox will now take priority over the Head hurtbox; this will make it slightly harder to get Head-shots. 3. Status Effect Balances. - Fire Status Effect will now last for 3 seconds. Frozen Status Effect will now last for 5 seconds. Electricity Status Effect will now last for 4 seconds and will now properly reduce enemy damage output (it does not work). Poop Status Effect will now last indefinitely, only wearing off once the affected victim steps in water or respawns. Players will no longer respawn with the enemy flag if killed by Fire/Acid. 4. Armor Fixes and Changes. - Magnetic Shield Armor will now properly reflect projectiles (just like the Reflective Plating Skill, it does not work). Titanium Plates will now properly reduce health by 40% (if you equip a Titanium Plate to a Lvl 50 Juggernaut, his health will drop from 300 to 120 HP, that's a 60% drop in HP). Blast Plate Armor will now only reduce explosive and fire damage by 20%. Static Exoskel will be reworked to now add a 100% chance to electrocute enemies with Melees instead of adding a 15% damage boost. 5. Artificial Intelligence Fixes and Buffs. - AI in the Convoy Map will no longer SD when dominating points or approaching the enemy flag and will now properly crawl or jump to get around obstacles rather than continuously run into them. AI in the Mansion (Lab) Map will now properly jump onto to platforms. The AI (for all Maps) will no longer return to enemy bases while carrying the enemy flag and will now always dominate points instead of running through them. The AI in the Factory Map Challenge Levels will be buffed to match the Factory Map AI in Custom Games; this will increase their overall difficulty. The AI will now properly adjust their aim depending on the target’s positioning when using a Grenade Launcher to allow better accuracy for the Grenade’s physics. The AI at Insane and higher difficulties will attempt to jump over Explosives (Grenades on the ground, incoming Rockets, etc). Mercenary AI will no longer select Ammo Feed as their Passive Skill when wielding Explosives. The AI will now use Elementals at max range of their Weapon to boost their effectiveness in battle. The AI will now switch to their Secondary Weapon (if an enemy is in range) to attack enemies instead of leaving themselves open to attack when wielding a short ranged Primary Weapon or when reloading their Primary Weapon. The AI at Insane and higher difficulties will now always delay their attack by 14 frames (rather than shooting on frame 1 or even delaying up to half a second) upon spotting an enemy; this is to avoid shooting immediately as soon as an enemy is spotted and suffering extreme punishment (when using a weapon with a low fire rate such as a Rocket Launcher) or shooting too late (in which they usually take heavy damage; sometimes even killed). The AI at Insane and higher difficulties will now attempt to reflect Rockets and Grenades when they have a Katana as a Secondary Weapon. The AI will now attack with their Melee Weapon once an enemy is within three/four feet (depending on the range of the Melee) from them to prevent missing the opponent when attacking too late. In all game matches (Campaign, Challenges, Custom Game), the AI will now always use Perfect Weapons (if Weapons are preset, whether it be in Campaign, Challenges, or Custom Game, they will be standard Flawless Weapons; the Player will now use standard Flawless Weapons as well if their Weapon is preset), Attachments (if they aren’t preset to none), and Armor (if they aren’t preset to none), significantly boosting their effectiveness. Sniper AI will now always use Snipers as their Primary Weapon. The AI will now ignore enemy invisibility when they've been revealed on the radar (whether it be through Battle Scan, a Heartbeat Sensor, or Poop Status Effect). The AI at all difficulties will now have max Vision Range and will no longer have decreased or increased damage multipliers depending on their difficulty; though lower difficulties will still retain their sluggish aim and timid fire rate. Very Easy and Easy AI will have their mobility boosted to match that of Normal AI. 6. Campaign Missions and Challenge Levels Balances and Fixes. - The Disposal Beam in the Isolation Map will now have its timer and animation paused when the game is paused and will only resume once the game is unpaused; this is to prevent the Player from manipulating the oversight in their favor. - In the Gene Therapy Mission, Dex will now use No Sweat along with a Target Locator and Blast Plate, while Iagi will now use Resistance along with a Deflection Plate; this is to prevent the two from SD’ing constantly. - In the Clean Up Mission, the enemy team will now only start with a nine point lead (increases to 10 rather than 11 after the GlobeX Leader kills Dex). The Mech’s attacks will now also pause when the game is paused and will resume its attack after the game has been unpaused; this will prevent the Player from being able to easily evade the Mech’s attacks through the pause oversight (applies to the Last Hope Mission and the Too Many Mechs Challenge as well). - In the Last Hope Mission, GlobeX Leader (Sniper) will now use Telsa Coil; GlobeX Leader (Juggernaut) will now use Surge. - In the Fortress War Challenge, the Battle Turrets will be replaced with Rocket Sentries and their HP will now be set to 110 (Normal), 160 (Hard), and 200 (Insane); this is to help reduce the stalemate factor of the Challenge while increasing its difficulty. - The Wizards in Space Challenge will now preset everyone’s Passive Skill to Reflective Plating. The kills to win will be reduced from 30 to 25, this will reduce the massive amount of time it takes to complete the Challenge. - The Forum Defender Challenge will now preset the enemy team’s Weapons to Dooty Launchers (carefully look at the enemy team’s names; they’re shitposters). - The Hackers Challenge will now only require three flags to win rather than five, this will reduce the massive amount of time it takes to complete the Challenge. - In the Going Solo Challenge, the enemy team will now use the quickest Auto-Streak Skill variant. The enemy team will now also have an eight point lead (each opponent will start with two points). - The Rocket Race Challenge will now have one additional CPU, boosting the amount of players from five to six. Booby Trap will deal either 90 (Normal), 130 (Hard), or 150 (Insane) damage depending on difficulty. - In the Pacifism Challenge, the enemy team will now be reduced to three soldiers and the points to win will also be reduced from 75 to 50. Passive Skills will now be disabled and the Player will no longer receive a x2 increase in HP. - The Reverse Gun Game Challenge will now have one additional CPU, boosting the amount of players from five to six. - The Night of the Ninja Challenge will now preset both the Player’s Passive Skill and Killstreak to None, with Weapon Attachments also disabled. The game mode will now be set to Team Deathmatch. The Player will receive two Sniper allies (who don’t have Passive Skills, Killstreaks, and Weapon Attachments either) and the enemy team will increase from five to six ninjas. - The Doom Fire Challenge will now only require 15 kills to win rather than 20, this will reduce the massive amount of time it takes to complete the Challenge. Weapon Attachments will now be disabled. - In the Defection Challenge, the Player and the Loyal Soldier will now have Efficiency as their Passive Skills and the Loyal Soldier will now be able to use Attachments (the Player will no longer have an x1.5 increase in their HP however). The Defection Challenge will be fixed so that defected soldiers will no longer steal and transfer points from your team to the enemy team (yes you weren’t seeing things, this actually does happen). - In the Randomania Challenge, all weapons are instead now randomized every time a player respawns rather than every ten seconds. - In the Too Many Mechs Challenge, the Mechs' damage outputs will be reduced to match those of Campaign Levels 14 and 15, enemies will now be damaged by all of the Mech's attacks as well. - In the Bigger and Badder Challenge, Justin will now start with an ARX 160, while Mike starts with a Nitrogen Gun. Justin will switch to a Magic Wand, Mike will switch to Thor's. Justin will then switch to a Sheep Cannon, Mike will switch to a Judgement. For their final Weapon switch, Justin will now use a DSR1, while Mike will still use a Cerberus. Justin will now use True Stealth as his Spawnstreak and Surge as his Autostreak, Mike will retain Surge as his Spawnstreak but will now use Regen Boost as his Autostreak. Justin will now use the Sniper Class and both he and Mike will no longer have increased HP. 7. Grinding Balances. - Weapons, Attachments, and Armor that appear both in the shop and slot machine will now have the following chances of being: Perfect (15%), Flawless (20%), Refined (25%), Normal (30%), Broken/Rusted (10%). 8. Aesthetics. - Team Battles will no longer set skins to match corresponding team colors. Dooty Launcher's caption will be adjusted to properly fit in its Weapon Description. EMP Grenade Ammo will be fixed to electrocute enemies instead of freezing them. Nitrogen Grenade Ammo will be fixed to freeze enemies instead of electrocuting them. Attachments will now be properly displayed on Snipers. Category:Blog posts